The embodiments herein relate generally to systems to vent liquid storage tanks.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, a liquid storage tank was used to hold water, or a proppant, when a well was being fractured. The material was held in a liquid storage tank and connected by a hose or pipeline to a pump that would move the liquid down the wellbore at a high pressure to push open the formation and the proppant was used to keep the formation open.
As a result, these tanks would need to be blown down from time to time. That is, excess pressure would need to be bled out of the fluid collection tank. However, there was no system to filter the mist that was released from the liquid collection tank. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve that problem. Some other endeavors in this field include: U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,686 issued to Schwab; U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,579 issued to Granville; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,833 issued to Tafara. The references teach a single filter bag attached to a flange and not a double filter bag. Similarly, the adaptability to many kinds of pins is not taught.